


【角飞】双龙车

by rainbow0406



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow0406/pseuds/rainbow0406
Summary: 缺德的分身术双龙车注意避雷伪mob实cp打炮
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【角飞】双龙车

*缺德警告，是很缺德的车注意避雷。

洞穴顶上有一处一直在滴水。当飞段再次听到水滴砸在地上的声音的时候，他知道自己醒得不寻常。

双手被束缚在背后，但并非是用绳子。这熟悉的招式无疑来源于他同为叛逃忍者的搭档，同伴的偷袭让他刚清醒的意识立刻燃起愤怒，他一边双手极力要挣脱，一边靠身体的力量要起身，然而触手将手腕勒得更紧了。

“角都！你这家伙干什么！”大吼和不断的挣扎很快让他出了汗，紧接着才意识到在脸上摩擦着的布料——是眼睛被蒙上了，地上只有先前为方便就寝铺放的一些纺织品，此时他没有办法找到他的两样武器，角都的禁术的苦头他和敌人都尝过，要挣脱并不是一件容易的事，飞段最终费了许多力气也不过是勉强把上半身立了起来，想要站起来还是十分勉强。

“哼，你的本事就只有偷袭吗，角都，”飞段阴沉地说道，“我说过了吧，想决斗尽管来就是，你没必要……”

背后有一双手在他试图站起来之前抓着他被束缚的胳膊扯了回去，他因为无法保持平衡又摔回了地上，后面那人的强力压制几乎让他成了跪坐的姿势。

面前又诡异地出现一只强有力的手狠狠捏住自己的颚骨和双颊，手掌捂住了嘴，飞段并没有想到有两个人的存在，“你从来都不消停一会。”话音和手法让他认定前面的人是角都，喉咙发出模糊不清的声音，身后的人放开了他，然而不管前后哪一方都没有发起攻击，原本上身就没有衣物的他又感到一阵寒冷，后面的那人扯下他的裤子，拉到腿弯时一把撕毁了裤子扔到一边，继续抓住他的胳膊把他的上身往前推，力气大得好像直接从后面就可以把他按得头撞地。

前面的人在解开自己的裤子的时候放开了他的嘴，飞段又得到机会吼起来，“你带别人来对我做这种事？”背后陌生的暴徒那可怖的触碰已经让他的身体颤抖起来，他重重地咬下自己的嘴唇，低沉地咆哮道，“我一定会杀了你。”

“现在就这么嚷嚷，我看你还不太清楚自己究竟会有什么感觉。”在飞段能够呼出下一口气之前，后面的人一把把他往后拽，揪着他的头发迫使他仰起头，就这样跪坐着被扳开嘴塞入了半勃的性器，雄性器官的气味充满了口腔，下颚依旧在人手中被控制着，让他的头被抓着一前一后地动起来，飞段的喉咙中发出反抗的呜呜声，也许是预感到了自己的嘴巴即将被怪物尺寸的东西强暴，角都的阴茎的确在他的口中逐渐胀大起来，他开始一下一下越来越深地顶入那张让人心烦意乱的嘴。

口腔被简单粗暴地抽插，性器上血管的纹路反复在口腔的深处和浅处摩擦，从前他用嘴巴服侍伴侣时总是用灵巧的舌头在各处有意舔弄，他会仪式般地从根部舔到冠部，在那些包着血管地地方挑逗地打转，或轻或重地吮吸着他的龟头，这些被他爱抚过的部位穿过自己的嘴，之前因角都情动的模样感到的满足被回忆起来，他的身体不受控制地稍稍起了反应，跪着的腿间的勃起暴露在空气中异常明显。

后面许久没有动作的那人开始把他往前推，把他的臀部抬起来，突然捅入后穴的两根手指提醒了他什么。是背叛。他猛然从自以为的性的暧昧接触中醒悟过来，他总算有点明白角都先前那句“究竟会有什么感觉”是什么意思，他利用自己毫无防备，他不与自己血腥厮杀而是以熟悉又完全不同的方式——还有别人，这一点最能羞辱他，他应该都把这两个人拿去献祭才是，他应该至少在此时目露凶光，然而包裹着狂乱的胸腔的躯体正为了任人蹂躏被蒙上眼捆住手，昔日欢爱的那处被侵犯。肮脏，口中熟悉的气味和直捣喉头的插入让他感到上身沉重，越是想发出声音越容易窒息，生理性的干呕却加剧了这一点，那像是随着抽插的节奏发出的声音，被动不堪，身后的两根手指搅动抠挖，敏感的内壁不听从于怒火，偶然蹭到前列腺的电流般快感让他惊慌，两根手指像剪刀一样分开扩张他的入口，来来回回地让穴口放松，接着插入第三根手指，飞段不免想到角都常常这样为自己扩张，对身后的男人很是愤恨，他更加使劲地挣扎，然而对方决定开始进入正题。

口中的性器抽离了，飞段咳了几口，身后的人也抽出手指架着他的胳膊往后拖，前面的手拽住他的双腿，飞段发现自己正坐在后面的男人的身上，双腿被角都分开，肉棒从后面挺入顶开他的臀肉，异物的突入让他抽痛了一下，那些强迫他羞辱他的手让身后的男人紧贴着他的后背，抽插越来越顺畅起来，飞段咬紧牙忍住不发出声音，想挣扎着不让双腿被分开。角都朝着他的臀瓣扇了一巴掌，飞段惊叫，然后自己的阴茎被前面的人揉搓套弄起来。

“我杀了你。你他妈必下地狱。”身后的男人更加用力地操干他，一次次的抽插撞在前列腺上，飞段大口喘着气一边忍住叫声，前面的撸动更让快感几乎淹没了他，他坚持不了多长时间了。他很少被一边操一边撸，而很快这如潮水的快感便和他狂妄的本性应和起来，他感到自己也要背叛了，至于是背叛什么他不清楚，至少不是背叛他的神。呻吟从嘴边泄露出来，被侵犯的人总是想让自己的精神脱离被蹂躏的肉体，然而他却突然想着恰恰相反的事。

“哈……啊，老畜生，你就看看我被别的男人操射的样子吧，绝对比你——”飞段开始放松双腿，主动迎合着抽插，甚至想在坐在那根肉棒上的时候扭动几下。角都笑了几声，不像是冷笑，然后哼了一声，就在飞段一脱力射出来时，他的双腿突然被角都抓住并拢，双脚的脚踝被一只手紧紧抓在一起举高，后穴里的抽插还未停下，角都的性器塞进合紧的大腿缝里开始挺动，刚高潮的飞段根本无力反抗，硬物在皮肤娇嫩的大腿缝里摩擦的感觉并不好受，双腿并拢让他的后穴收紧了，吞吐的肉棒在肠道里更加发胀，阴茎的根部也被在腿间抽插的阳具摩擦到，很快又兴奋了起来。腿上的筋肉因为被抬高发酸，中间越来越快速的抽插磨得他发痛，这样程度的折磨让他惊恐地想到如果战败被制服，身体被压制时也会这样强迫筋肉酸痛地拉开吗？角都是因为了解象征胜负的体态才这么做的吗？一边是性快感让他无话可说，又用疼痛来表示他是屈服者，时刻提醒他不是你自己把你放逐在快感中的，是我控制了你给予了你。

臀缝中的阳具又重又快地顶撞起肠肉来，收缩了几下射在了飞段里面，腿间的阳物也缴械在他的腹部。他的双腿终于被放开，但仅仅是为了张得更大的目的。后穴中流出一些精液后又被插了进来，飞段感到还有别的东西攀上他股间的皮肤要挤进他的入口。

后面的性器在一片精液和肠液的泥泞中轻轻顶弄，来自禁术的条条触手伸进被插的穴口边缘，飞段感受不到它们进入了多深的地方，那些充满力量的触须向外用力张开已经被塞满的入口，两根手指塞进了拓展的边缘。

“你……你干什么？”被剥夺视野的飞段无法知道自己的私处被撑成了什么模样，之前即使是在黑暗中也从未体验过的恐慌开始浮现，“你竟然敢这么对我，邪神大人一定会惩罚你，你等着被我大卸八块吧——”第三根手指随着触手的扩张进入了，手指和背后男人的性器一起在体液的润滑下试图抽动起来，他分不清是手还是阴茎在碰他的敏感点，淫荡的水声在更加淫乱的事发生之前就不断发出，飞段的呻吟也不再停歇。

第二根阴茎进入他时，他几乎感觉内里要被撑坏了，他喊了出来，“不行、不行！快拿出去！”两根性器开始轮流向前挺动起来，最深处倒没有被撑得很大，穴口在摩擦之下几乎要裂开。“啊啊啊……不要！求你停下来！”

肠壁的最大限度依然紧紧地吸着入侵者，前列腺被无间断地碾过，口水从飞段的嘴角流出来，他的呻吟变得越来越像哭泣，他不知道自己有没有流血，他不知道让两个巨物顺利侵犯他的是不是血的辅助，他并不害怕流血，他的血是他的神明给他的恩赐，他流出的血是自己无法被摧毁而永存于世、敌手通向地狱之门的记号，战斗于他而言没有胜负，然而眼下所承受的屈辱与那一切都无关，只有淫亵和屈辱，他所无畏的凶恶、敌意等等都在这面前不值一提。

“角都，救我……救救我吧。”

眼泪从遮掩布下留下来。飞段过去与敌人战斗时也曾向角都求助过几次，现在“求助”的意义似乎全然不同于以往，那么这是在寻找以往吗？他问自己。救我，就像今天你没有袭击我，现在强暴我的两个人没有一个是你一样，救我，我相信着你，飞段越来越无法停止哭泣，他突然意识到这一切只和角都一个人有关，这不是邪神大人掌控所有的战场，这无关过去和将来，只有现在，他和角都两人的问题。

“飞段，我对你的脑子深表遗憾。”

是后面的男人在说话，也顺便解开了遮住他眼睛的东西。从后面抱住他的那双手上，黑色的指甲油和“北”字戒指十分醒目。面前那个人的面容也分明是角都。

“……分身术？？”

“所以我才说很遗憾啊，现在才发现。”

飞段感到自己刚刚想到了很偏的地方，但是好像又有什么东西是命中的。是“只是两人间”，并没有想到真相是这样。他第一次在对话中无言静默。

“还是说，你就想着被别的男人操，而且是和我一起？”飞段屁股里的两根阴茎又开始轮流抽插起来，他大脑一片空白，也许这样才是最适合极限性爱快速达到高潮的状态。他也许可以不再把身后的身体当做帮凶暴徒而是可以依靠的怀抱，然而他终于在快感的洪流中找到那个可恨、令人愤怒不已的源头，他狠狠地把角都的嘴咬出了血。

“你他妈……”飞段咒骂着，他在自己的声音完全被破碎的呻吟取代之前用尽力气咒骂他的搭档，角都和分身都一起加快了速度顶入，现在没有谁是敌人，飞段却觉得他们现在做的事就是敌人间做的事，大汗淋漓，战斗中求刺激，飞段却气得头昏，在一声尖叫中他和角都先后到达了高潮。

但是飞段再也没有机会施展报复。他感觉腰快断了，屁股也承受了如此夸张的东西，高潮两次完全没有力气。

“你他妈分明是故意的吧……”

角都为飞段重新盖上纺织物时他说道，因此他对角都嘲笑他的智商很不以为然。

“所以说啊，你就是白痴一个。”角都背过身去，嘲笑飞段时他总是忍不住偷偷笑。

“你说什么！？”

好像除了腰和屁股上残留的感觉之外，其他都像一个梦一样很快被忘却了。飞段觉得一些不必要的感觉确实应该快快忘记才是，不过角都应该不乐意让他忘记两根鸡巴在他屁股里的感觉。


End file.
